The Tale of Yasumi
by KingPiece11
Summary: Where the league and Summoners don't exist, enter the tale of the daughter of Riven and Yasuo as she goes through the normal life of a growing woman in high school until she gets thrown into a barrage of bizarre and unexplained events that make her have a reality check of who she really is. This is a Continuation of my main two stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"YASUMI! GET UP HONEY! ITS 7:00!" Someone yelled from down stairs. I opened my eyes slowly and was face to face to my white closed closet doors with lines going down the doors.

"Ugh…." I moaned as I closed my eyes again.

"HONEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! EGGS AND TOAST ARE READY!" I smacked my forehead and opened my eyes again. I breathed in and out and closed my eyes.

"I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE GRANDMA!" I yelled back.

"OKAY! YI GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF THAT PLATE!" My grandmother yelled at my grandfather. I giggled and sat up. I looked around my room and smiled. I loved my room man. It has all of my favorite things in the world all piled up in one square box haha. I moved my legs to the left of me and my feet landed on the cold purple carpet floor. I looked at my toes wiggle in my blue socks then I rubbed my crimson eyes with my hand. I yawned again and turned to my desktop on the far right corner of my medium sized room. I stood up in my white T-shirt and purple sweat pants and dragged my feet to my desktop. I sat down in the black soft chair and rolled up to turnon my computer. Moments later I reached for the black speaker on top of the light brown shelf which was hovering over my white desktop monitor.

"Here… we… go!" I said out loud. I plugged in my speakers and smiled wide. I picked a track from my media player and let it play. "Time to get dressed!" I said and walked to my closet.

"THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!" My desktop yelled, coming to life from the track I selected. I smiled and picked out something simple. It was spring time so I picked out jean shorts that stretched to my knees, a blue bra and blue shirt as my top. I nodded my head to the music that was playing in the back ground. I gathered a few other items like my panties and what not and threw them on my bed. I turned around and opened my white door to the bridge that was above the living room of the house. My stomach started to rumble when I smelled the aroma of bacon, eggs, and toast downstairs. "GRANDMA! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I yelled from upstairs.

"IT'S 7:15! YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES UNTIL YOUR LATE!" she yelled back.

"THANKS!" I replied and headed to the bath room which was right down the hallway from my room. I opened up yet another white door and closed it behind me. I reached for the light switch on the right side of me and I was face to face with a sexy beast. I laughed to myself and found a comb on the counter by the blue cup holder for my tooth brush. I took the comb and slowly slid it down my long black hair. My hair reached all the way to my lower back so I had to tie it up with my hair ties. Once my hair was situated I reached for my purple tooth brush and used my other hand and pulled the black knob on the brown drawer under the sink. I grabbed the tooth paste and took of the top. I squeezed the blue jell onto the white part of my toothbrush. I turned on the sink to let the water flow and dabbed my tooth brush in the water. I scrubbed my teeth thoroughly with it and spit into the sink. I washed off my tooth brush and put it back into the cup holder. "Ahhhhh." I moaned and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back to my room and quickly switched clothes. Once I had them on I started to look for my simple white tennis shoes. I slipped those on and eyed my backpack on top a pile of dirty clothes I will eventually wash. I picked it up and swung it over my back. I was ready for school and all I needed was a bite to eat. I turned off my computer and closed my door. I turned left and walked down the wood brown stairs, holding onto the white rail on the right of me. I reached the first floor and walked straight to another hallway leading to the kitchen.

"There she is! My baby is ready for school!" My grandma or what most people call her, Irelia said to me as I gave her a hug. She was in her 40's and was still looking good for her age. I always see my grandpa look at her butt all the time and of course most people call him Yi. Grandpa was in his 40's as well. Grandma was wearing her white apron, black t-shirt and shorts. Even though her voice sounded like she was full of energy, the way her slippers were dragging on the floor says she incredibly tired. I walked to the brown circle wood table and sat down in one of the brown wood chairs. I smiled as she came to me with a white plate full of my favorites! I quickly devoured all of it and gave grandma another kiss on the cheek. I quickly ran to the living room without looking at where I was going to give grandpa a kiss on his cheek as well.

"That's my girl." She said as I ran out of my house. I checked my pockets, then took off my backpack. I unzipped the pocket to get my car keys out. I zipped my backpack up and swung it on my back. My white, four door Honda my grandma gave me back in the day was parked on the right of me as I walked to the driver side. I quickly unlocked it and sat in. I adjusted my mirrors and looked behind me. There were no cars behind me so I started up my car. I backed up and was off. It was sunny in Piltover as I drove to, you guessed it, Piltover High. I noticed it was really quiet in my car so as soon as I saw a red light, I quickly grabbed my back pack and pulled out my phone from the front pocket.

"Yes! A little over 35 percent. Time to hook this bad boy up!" I yelled. I plugged in the Aux and I selected a track. "Hmm, Bound by Ricky Remedy, sounds nice!" picked my song of choice and started nodding my head. "My favorite part!" The bass dropped so hard that I felt my car shake as I headed to Piltover High. Once I made it to my school I started to see some of friends walking into the front of the building. Jinx, Ekko, Ahri, Taliyah, Ashe, all of my pals. I smoothly turned into the parking lot in front of school as always and stopped. I turned my car off and laid my head back onto my chair. I took a breather to get my mind right for school and grabbed my keys, phone and backpack. I closed my car door and locked it, hearing a honk from it. I walked to the front door of Piltover High and opened the doors. I walked through the front doors and as always the school was crowded as hell. I smiled and walked to the senior side of the school not really paying attention what was around me. I felt someone touch my shoulder from behind and I looked behind me.

"What's up Yasumi!" I heard. I turned around and it was my best friend in the whole wide world, Taliyah. She was dressed in a white skirt, knee high socks, and black tennis shoes. I gave her a high five and we continued walking in the same direction.

"What's good homie!" I said back, in my slang that I always had since I can remember. Taliyah smiled and looked forward.

"I was cramming last night for an exam last night. I am beet." She said, sounding tired.

"I feel yah, I was busy playing Overwatch all night. I could not stop haha." I said, making a right turn. Taliyah was a senior at the age of 16. She skipped a grade or two back in middle school. She is very smart, I often cheat off of her paper but she lets me and I pay her back with some sweet and very salty ice cream from the Café'. Other than that we have the same hobbies. I made it to my locker as she went further down the hall to hers. I opened my locker by putting my locker combination. Once I opened the green locker I stuffed my backpack in there, grabbed my math book, notebook and pencil. I closed my locked my locker. I caught up to Taliyah as we headed to first period. We reached the classroom in minutes and as we opened the door, Mr. Lucian was writing on the white board as normal but what surprised me is what he was listening too.

"Aye! Yo Lucian! I see you jammin' to Hardships by Epik High!" I said. Lucian pointed at me and nodded his head upwards.

"You know me and the way I live my life…" I heard him sing as I took my seat in the back of the classroom with Taliyah. As time went on the class started to fill up and soon my other best friend, Ekko, sat beside me. We did our little Twenty second handshake and ended with a dab. I laughed and class started.

"Yasumi, there is a new movie we have to see! It's call Yasuo's Big Ass Adventure! It's told from the when the League existed an it follows one of the champions." He said, sounding excited.

"First, the League is a myth, two sure we can see it." I said, putting his smile upside down.

"You are the only person who doesn't believe in the League! It was a real place, filled with powerful champions that were in constant battle with each other. I rolled my eyes.

"I think you are spending too much time in the lab with Dexter. Look let's get this assignment done and then let's just watch the movie after school." I said, opening my match book.

"Fine, but when I prove that the League existed a long time ago, you will be the first one to know!" he said, opening his book up as well.

"Meh." I said grabbing a pencil.

The League of Losers is nothing but a myth….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The League of Losers huh? A myth, nothing but playable characters that make me angry every time I log on. Three lanes, a jungle, and five champions on each team. The goal of this game is to destroy the other teams nexus but at the same time protecting yours. Seems like your average online game right?

Wrong.

I hate this damn game. I really, really do. Why I hate it? People really believe these losers actually existed. I can never enjoy one game without Ekko, Taliyah, or anyone bringing up how these people in this game actually existed. It drives me up the wall. No matter how many times I tell them over and over that these people don't exist and it's just a game.

But it gets worse. My name is Yasumi, I don't know my last name but that doesn't matter. Yasumi… Yasuo. See? For some reason my make believe parents played this game as well. Why would you name your child a name that closely resembles a pointless line of code? One day I played the champion Yasuo and he didn't seem all special to me that I had to be named after him. Yeah he can make tornadoes and what not, but still doesn't change the fact that my parents are nerds.

This game has made people go on adventures through Piltover, trying to figure out where the champion Vi and her gauntlets are located. Or if the imaginary Caitlyn and her junkyard rifle actually is hidden in the police force of Piltover. It's obvious the makers of this game, Riot, based this game on where we live. The nerds up in that headquarters had a vivid imagination.

OH MAN! The best myth was from this game is that the champions Irelia and Master Yi were actually my grandparents! The police stormed in my house, while I was in a ranked game, and invaded my room. The police asked me question after question about my old folks like I actually cared.

"Make sure you guys study for tomorrow's test. See you tomorrow." The bell rung as first period ended. I closed all of my books, put my pencils in my pocket, picked up my books, and left the class room. Ekko was beside me with his white tennis shoes, black jeans, white shirt and his black Piltover snap back on his head.

"Class was boooooooooring." He said as we made a left entering a huge crowd of students.

"Is something going on?" asked Taliyah. I scratched my head and looked around.

"Maybe a traffic jam?" I said. The crowd started to move slow and eventually made a stop. "Come on people!" I yelled. Taliyah and Ekko both laughed at my anger. I took matters into my own hands and started to move people out the way so I could see for myself what was making everyone stand so still at a time like this. Moving through the crowd of students took some work but I finally made it through… and then I crossed my arms.

"LOOK HERE FOOL! I WILL DUST YO KNEE CAPS BREH!" The pink haired woman said.

"OH YEAH!? BRING IT WITH YOUR HORRIBLE GRAMMAR!" The tall guy with a nice shave and slick black hair. Vi and Jayce started fighting yet again, but why did they have to do it on my time! I could be in class…. What am I saying?! PLEASE FIGHT!

"I need someone to the west wing, second floor please." This guy… with a ponytail as long as mine said. He was wearing a brown shirt with black sweatpants. I could see a brown stick behind him so I am guessing if I use common sense he must be the janitor, but what bothered me is that… we don't have a janitor, since I was a freshman here. Was he always here? Or did I never notice him. While Vi and Jayce were still trying to argue about nothing important, I stared at the man's face. He looked old, his hair color was white, and boy did he have some wrinkles haha. The blue door opened on the left side of Vi and your friendly neighborhood fat man, Gragas, came to save the day.

"What's the problem here?" he asked, burping.

"These kids are fighting about a dispute that happened last period." The janitor answered. Gragas rolled his eyes as he reached for Vi's free arm. He grabbed it and Vi quickly tugged it away.

"Yo fat boy, don't touch me." She said, which made some people in the crowd I was standing in to snicker. Vi looked at Jayce with a cold stare and walked away through the blue door Gragas came out of. The janitor sighed and so did Jayce.

"I am going to class. See yah." Jayce said. Soon everyone started moving again and I was finally heading to my class. I looked back to see that janitors face again. Why… does he look so familiar? Have I seen him from somewhere? I turned my head around and headed to class.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" Ekko yelled. I laughed as we walked to the cafeteria. I finally get a break from English class. With a few turns we finally made it to the huge cafeteria. All of our classmates were here as usual, sitting down at different tables. I turned my head to look straight ahead and walked up to the first cafeteria lady. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem I would like french-fries and wings please." I requested. The lady looked at me funny… then… started to melt. I froze as she melted more and more… "Lady?" I asked.

"WATCH OUT YASUMI!" I heard. I looked forward and all I could here was that laugh…

No… HIS laugh.

HIS laugh from… the game…

I stood there… watching a sharp circular blade hurling at my neck.

"DAMN IT! MOVE YASUMI!" I heard again. I felt my body lunge to the left and I landed on the floor. My body moved to a sit up position as Ekko stared in my eyes. "Yasumi? Hello?" he said. I was still shaken up from whatever just happened. I felt a hand slap me across my face and I sure woke up from that.

"WHY WOULD YOU SLAP ME BRO?" I yelled slapping Ekko back. Ekko rolled his eyes but he pulled up his sleeves. There was a watch on his arm and with one click his entire outfit morphed into….

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW. SOMEONE TELL ME I AM DREAMING MAN.

"Zed! Where are you! Come out!" He yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA, COME FIND ME TIME BOY!" Zed said. Ekko ran away as I finally took a look at my surroundings. The students were running out of the cafeteria, spilling their lunch trays on the checkered floor. I watched Ekko fight shadow after shadow trying to find the real zed. I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind.

"We need to go Yasumi!" I heard Taliyah say to me. I sat up very slowly, still dizzy from before. Taliyah grabbed my arms and pulled me up which caused everything to spin. "Let's go!" I heard her scream. I felt my body being pushed up into the air. I looked down and I was on top of a floating rock.

"Take her to hide out! The invasion has begun!" Ekko screamed as we stormed out of the cafeteria. "ZED! NOO! ARGGGGGHHH!" I heard from behind me.

"No... no... NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM ZED!" Taliyah yelled. We made it to the back of the school as Zed's shadow army were chasing us down.

"What I-" I was cut off from a sudden stop from the rock I was flying on.

"GO YASUMI!" Taliyah yelled. She grabbed my arm and flung me outside of the school backdoor entrance. "I AM COMING EKKO!" She yelled as she dashed away on her rock.

"I feel like I am being pranked man." I said. I got up and patted my pants down and as I lifted my head a figure was in front of me.

"Target acquired." The red haired woman said, talking to her wrist. She smiled and pulled to knife things out of her back pockets.

"Look... please take it easy. You guys got me alright? You can stop with the cosplay of LoL alright?" I said with my hands up. The woman looked at me and shook her head. With one motion she quickly threw her knife and it sunk in my arm. "WHY! OUCH! THAT HURT YO!" I said as I took a knee. ""What is wrong with you?!" I asked, tears on my eyes as my arm was bleeding.

"Die." I heard as a knife was heading towards my forehead. In slow motion a gust of wind pushed the knife away from my forehead. I started to lose consciousness as the blood flowed off of my hand and dripped on the ground.

"Well I haven't seen you in a long time, Ionian trash." Someone said as I blacked out. "Bring it."

 **Some Time Later**

I slowly opened my eyes and all I blurriness was all I could see. "She's waking up!" I heard. Footsteps coming closer to my body. A woman with crimson eyes that kind of gave me the chills was looking directly into my eyes. "Hello Yasumi." She said. I was too busy staring into her fierce but yet calming eyes I didn't even notice she was talking.

"Uh... hi?" I responded. She smiled as she put her hand under my back to push me up.

"I am pretty sure you have questions of your own?" She asked. "For example, those weren't cosplays." I had a puzzled look on my face as my vision started to clear up. I rubbed my eyes but I quickly scanned the woman in front of me. White hair, green shoulder plate, white wraps, brown shoes, green shorts? NO.

NOOO.

"I am dreaming right? You can't be real! You are-"

"Riven?" She said, smiling. "Yes I am real, oh and the guy or ahem, janitor? Yeah his name is Yasuo. We are real people. League of legends is real my dear." She said. I couldn't even believe what she said. "Oh and guess what?" She asked.

"What?" I answered? She smiled and gave me a surprise but the warmest hug I ever got from someone. "My name is Riven, I am your mother Yasumi and I missed you dearly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I held my mother tightly again and started to whimper. My tears were making a stain on her smooth creamy like skin. I never knew neither of my parents nor did my grandparents tell me. Yes like I said before I was told by my grandparents that my parents were very strong people and resembled the characters from Lol. I never believed this because it sounded very foolish to me. Growing up and having your grandparents tell you that your parents were kind of superhero's is like a child's dream. Of course I didn't believe them one bit but now I wish I did. I thought all along my parents were Irelia and Yi but they aren't.

"It's okay my child. I am here, but I need to explain what is going on." She said. I sniffled and rubbed my wet eyes. She smiled and patted my shoulder. "listen hun, Your father will be here soon, but Valoran is about to change in a horrible way. You were attacked by Zed and Katarina, who were trying to take your life for their gain. If those two killed you it will be the end of Valoran before we know it." I shook my head, still trying to get over that I am talking to my birth mother, it's so unreal." I have to take you back to when the Institute of war disbanded and most of the champions went into hiding. The higher power Summoners banished the void from our world so they shall never return. After that big step, the Summoners decided that the world was at peace and the champions can finally go home. At this time I was pregnant with you." I smiled wide as hell.

"I am back my love." My father opened the brown door so softly that I didn't even hear it open. Man has some serious skills. He walked with his samurai outfit from the game and sat down on the comfy bed beside my mother. I looked at my father's black eyes then examined his face. My dad's getting old haha. I snickered and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Is something funny Yasumi?" He asked putting a small smile on his face.

"Dad you are getting old! I see where I get my looks from!" I said, roaring with laughter. My dad shook his head and laughed with me, sharing my first real moment with him. I felt a hand pat my head and it didn't feel like he was weighing me down. I looked at his face again and I saw such a genuine smile and his eyebrows were up in the air, it's almost like he was an anime character. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and lunged at him, grabbed his waist as we flung onto the wooden floor. "I LOVE YOU DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I turned my head and jumped up to grab my mom. "I LOVE YOU MOM! WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!" I asked, crying my eyes out. I felt someone touch my shoulder and heard a laugh.

"It's great to see you too Yasumi, but we need to discuss what's going on in the world right now." Yasuo said. He gave me a napkin so I can wipe my face off. I sat down and looked at both of my parents. "Continue Riven." Yasuo said. Riven cleared her throat and continued.

"We were told to go into hiding. No more games, no more living arrangements. We were free to live our lives how we see fit. The world was finally at peace. All city states leaders have agreed to keep us a secret. Some champions had to leave their jobs to begin a new life and complete what they set out to do. That's why you saw a lot of champions in school. Yes we were schooled for the bare minimum in the institute of war but most champions went to school for their first degree. Believe it or not the smartest champions didn't complete school at all, for example Jayce and Caitlyn both skipped school. You can continue the recap hun." Riven said, looking at Yasuo.  
"Yes, your mother and I wanted to live a life with you Yasumi but it was to dangerous, Your mother and I were high targets. First there was a small group of champions who didn't want to leave the institute. It was their home and believe me I didn't want to leave either. These handful of people had to accept the outcome weather they liked it or not. We did fortunately but there was another group of champions who thought this was a time to be evil. Lead by Syndra and Zed and a group of their followers, these champions thought it was a great time to take over the city states one by one."

"So like a epic battle happened?" I asked.

"Not exactly. They went into hiding as soon as the Summoners heard their plan. Their plan was very simple but can happen at any moment. Since the highest Summoners of magic were very old they couldn't keep up with the League at all. The world finally had come to terms to peace and since there were a lot of dangerous champions being set out into the world we had a set of rules we had to follow. These were placed on us by the Summoners and they were simple rules. We can be free and also ageless as a reward for helping bring peace, but we can't use our strengths in a free way." Yasuo explained. Man that must suck. Riven picked up on the very drawn out explanation haha.

"We can only use our strengths in self defense and we can't kill anyone. If we break our rules we are sentenced to death by the city states leaders. If we kill anyone in self defense that's fine. So here's the end of it. Once we were told the plan the Summoners were suddenly attacked by Syndra and Zed. We stopped them but no one was killed fortunately. Zed and Syndra warned us they will be back and possibly recruited even more champions. With the Summoners to rest and no one guarding Valoran anything can happen. If Zed and Syndra take over the world we will be plunged into darkness for eternity. Today marks the first day in their attack." She said, ending the explanation. I had plenty of questions on what's going on but there was a knock on the door which sounded like someone was in hurry. Yasuo stood up and slowly opened the door. I tilted my head to see who was there and OH MAN it was freaking LEE SIN. I can recognize that bald head from anywhere haha.

"OMG! LEE SIN!" I yelled. He smiled at me and waved. Riven laughed.

"Yasumi I wanted to tell you that we will be training in the upcoming days. So get ready." She said. I was literally shaking after she said that. I am going to be training with my parents and really learn their moves!

"My love, we need to go to the central hall." Yasuo said. "Yasumi stay here, we will be right back. I nodded and laid back on my bed as my awesome parents left the room. Man I am going to be training with my parents! I crossed my legs and smiled and stared at the ceiling. Time passed and I got up and did some stretches. I threw a few punches and kicks. I smiled and sat back down. I stared back at the brown door waiting for it to open so I can see my parents again but nothing. I breathed in and out. "What is taking them so long?" I said out loud. Suddenly my stomach sank to the bottom and the door opened slowly. "Yas... U...mi..." My mouth was open as I seen my mother... covered in blood... with a smile on her face. She opened the door and walked to me. She was dragging her feet and soon her sword dropped out of her hand.

"ma... ma..." I whispered. My mother, with her dying breath mouthed the words I love you. She fell on the bed beside me with a smile on her face. My body would not move and I was frozen in place. My eyes wouldn't move from the doorway as a shadow was creeping up to it.

"You will not have my daughter Zed!" I heard, sounding like my father.

"HAHA, Like I care for your daughter Yasuo, I want to see her suffer watching you perish." My father's body was being held by zed, his hand around his neck. "Say goodbye Yasuo." My father was released on to the ground, but his body facing me. He had a smile on his face, with his hair and body having blood spilling off of his clothes. His genuine smile I only met just a few minutes ago fading away right before my eyes. "I love you Yasumi, its goin-" his words caught off as Zed stabbed him in the back.

"Zed, are you finished in here?" A woman called. A woman, floating in mid air came in the room and stood beside Zed.

"Yes Syndra. I just finished making this brat's life a living hell." He said, laughing at me, Syndra joining him. I moved my head down and looked at my parents.

I just met them.

After 17 years.

And he killed them within seconds.

He took them away from me.

I cried.

I screamed.

NO.

I BROKE.

I COMPLETELY BROKE!

YOU BASTARDS!

* * *

 **Is this too much? Do i need to bump up the rating from T?**

 **Anyway thanks for the reviews and love! It's a slow process but this story is not dead!**

 _ **Later K.P.**_


	4. Update

Hello! Yeah this story is dead, but fear not boys and girls there is a solution! Look I'll be honest, I was doing well with this story but I kinda lost ideas for it. I didn't really feel the OC and the story line for me, felt like it wasn't going any where. So look, if there is anyone who wants to complete this then I'll give you the keys! I will delete this and let you continue it.

Anyway that's about it. If someone wants to take over, let me know, if not I'll prob delete this. Thanks again.


End file.
